ministry_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Atarous
Features: Name: Atarous (Birth Name: Chirikyât | House name: Kalar) Homeworld: '''Ziost '''Species: Sith Pureblood Gender: Male Age: Unknown, assumed to be in his late forties, possibly early fifties. Height: 7'0" Weight: 302 lbs. Hair color: N/A Eye color: '''Golden Orange Other distinguishable features: Atarous is bald, he can not grow any hair. Much of his features resemble the looks of the Sith Species of old. He doesn't know how he turned out like that, but he assumes his family must have selectively bred only with other members of the Sith Species. His teeth are sharp and pointed. He lacks eyebrows, and instead, has eyebrow stalks. He seems to be relatively young for a Pureblood, but anyone who thinks that is a detriment is in for a rude awakening. It should also be noted that his birth name, Chirikyât, means "He who causes them to throb and tremble in fear" in the Sith language. Personality: Atarous tends to have a pretty calm temperament, however, it can flare on occasion. He is extremely skilled in saber combat. Having trained under Darth Racson, Atarous learned how to be a skilled tactician and leader from one of the best. He is a cunning Naval and Ground Commander, and has lead Invasions before, which were all successful. He likes to lead from the front, by example, and that is exactly what he does, though this could be considered a flaw almost as much as a boon. He inspires loyalty in those under him, and fear in his enemies. He does not treat traitors kindly. Atarous is fully devoted to the Empire, and could be considered a "Progressive" Sith, as he thinks that the Empire needs to unite together, as one, no matter the Species. Attire: Atarous dresses in a custom made set of Traditional Sith Battle Armor, though some tweaks have been made to it. He recently crafted a battle mask that is similar, but slightly different, to that of the fallen Darth Marr. He wears it out of respect for his former Superior. His shoulders are adorned with spikes. Additional Information: '''Sexuality: Heterosexual Relationship status: Single Affiliation: Empire, the Coalition against Zakuul Family: Lord Serona (Mother - Deceased), Darth Ka'am (Father - Deceased) Base of Operations: the Flag Ship of the 8th EF (''Expeditionary Fleet''), '''the Bastion', which is a Harrower-Class Dreadnought. He also has a Stronghold on Dromund Kaas. Odessen. '''Rank within the Empire:' Darth OR Dark Lord of the Sith Titles: Darth, Lord, or Commander Station description: Commander of the 8th EF Naval and Ground forces. Apprentice(s): None Known Associates: -Jeviic Saha'rekr (Mandalorian Bounty Hunter/Warrior) -Serjak (Mandalorian Hunter/Warrior. Has no clan currently). -Bzoka - Friends Marital Status: - Single Flaws: ''-Stubborn- 4 ''-Dislike of losing- 4 -Leading from the Front- 2 Biography: Atarous was born to the Purebloods Darth Ka'am and Lord Serona during the Great Galactic War. Atarous was cared for by his Mother, who taught him how to use his abilities. Ka'am and Serona were considered "Progressive Sith", and many of their subordanites were of Unpure blood, including Twi'leks, Rattataki, and even Slaves who they had promoted to the Korriban Academy. This "Progressiveness" would unknowingly be their downfall later on. Once Atarous came of age, he was sent to the Korriban Academy, where his progressive ideas, imprinted on him by his parents, earned him stern lessons, trying to change his ideas. He was downtrodden by the Overseers, who truly wanted him to fail, whether by quitting or dying, they didn't care. Graduating the lowest of his class, Atarous had almost given up on life, until a Rattataki Sith approached him. Darth Racson, as he was called, seemed to be an exception to the normal rule of a Sith being of "Pure Blood". Racson ended up taking Atarous as his apprentice, and together, they set out to fight the Republic. Racson commanded the 8th EF, which was one of the most decorated fleets in the Imperial Navy. Atarous's first battle would be over the world of Ilum, where he helped Racson lead Imperials forces to Victory on the planet. Racson and Atarous also took part in the Battle of Dathomir, where Racson's quick thinking brought the battle to an end in a matter of hours. The first major achievement of Atarous's would be the strategy for Invading the Lahara Sector, home to Agamar. Though Racson observed the creation of the Strategy, he allowed Atarous to implement it however he wanted. This strategy lead to one of the Republic's biggest defeats in the Great Galactic War, the loss of the Lahara Sector. It was around this time that Atarous received word that both of his parents had been killed in a Power Grab. His house lost all its power, and though he was now the Patriarch, he ruled over nothing. Though he was saddened, and mad, he turned his anger upon the Republic, and the 8th EF launched an invasion of the world Sorveen. Racson let Atarous take charge of the fleet for the first time, giving him full control. Atarous's fury drove the fleet forward in what was similar to a Blitzkrieg offensive. Atarous had ordered the Fleet to poke and prod around the Sector, drawing more and more Republic Forces away from their main target, Sorveen. The fleet was split into four groups, three proxy Squadrons, and one main. The Proxy Squadrons hit along the borders of the Sector, not hard enough to call reinforcements from out of the Sector, but enough to draw forces away from Sorveen. It wasn't long before the main body of the Fleet launched its assault on Sorveen and the remains of her Defense Force. The Imperial Forces steamrolled over the remaining Republic Ships, and the planet didn't last much longer. Before the planet fell, a distress call went out, ordering any available forces to aid in the defense of the planet. The Transmission was blocked before it made it out of the Sector by the proxy fleets, and only those ships within the area heard it. Retreating back to Sorveen, the remaining Republic forces were swept aside by the 8th and its new Imperial reinforcements. The Proxy Fleets were able to hold the small Sector long enough for Imperial ships to reinforce them as well. The Republic lost one of its chief suppliers of vehicles, Sorveen Inc., a company which now is under Imperial control. Atarous and Racson would continue their Conquest, even having the Honor of their forces taking part in the Sacking of Coruscant. As the Great Galactic War came to a close, and the Cold War began, Atarous and Racson took a backseat, as their theater was one of war, not politics. Atarous had recently been promoted to Lord due to his actions during the previous war. Racson used these ten years to train Atarous even more thoroughly. Though the two had originally had a Master and Apprentice relationship, it developed into a brotherly relationship. The two were always seen together, laughing, training, and enjoying life. Racson began to take a back seat in the Fleet training exercises, allowing Atarous to get to know the people under his command better, and to allow them to adapt to how he commanded. The men and women of the 8th held Atarous in high regard, and their loyalty was unwavering. Even though Atarous cared for his men and women, he was not soft on them, nor did they expect him to be. He kept the fleet ready for action, conducting War Games to help train the newer recruits, and help keep the veterans sharp. The Cold War didn't last for ever, however, and soon, war broke out once more. With the start of the Galactic War, Atarous and Racson were put into combat almost immediately. Their first call to action was the Battle of the Foundry. The 8th EF was to provide Naval support, and form a blockade, allowing no Republic Ship to escape, and that is exactly what the did, allowing the Empire to capture the foundry. It was not long after this that the War for Corellia broke out. Racson and Atarous's fleet was a part of the initial invasion force, finding great success, however, they were soon recalled back to Dromund Kaas, which was under siege by the Republic. The Imperial fleets were able to drive off the Republic, but not before something unknowingly happened to the Emperor. They were next deployed to Ilum, again. The site of their previous victory in the war before turned out to be a nasty defeat, as Malgus's new fleet whittled down Imperial Forces, including the 8th. With Darth Racson's power base weakened, a Rival decided to strike. Lord Itrox brought his forces to bare, engaging in open conflict with the 8th Fleet, after setting a trap. Racson's ship was caught offguard, and was quickly lost, Racson going down with his ship. Atarous, devastated by the loss, recovered in time to mobilize the remains of the fleet, his fleet. Though losses were heavy, Atarous was able to defeat Itrox's superior force, and captured Itrox alive after raiding his ship. Atarous took Itrox before the Dark Council, where he was granted a Kaggath. Atarous and Itrox fought, with Atarous slaying Itrox. The Dark Council pondered the events that had happened, and in recognition for his past services, and his defeat of a traitor, he was promoted to Darth and given full command of the 8th EF. Reinvigorated, Atarous set out immediately to join the fight for Kuat, where he and his forces battled for nearly a month. The battle would continue to rage, however, even after Atarous left. Inspired by what Darth Marr said about a Unified Empire, Atarous began looking for like minded individuals who believed the same way that he did, and eventually stumbled upon Ventu, a fellow Darth, and the Patriarch of Kalar Family. In a bold move, Atarous joined Tave Darjunas, and the Kalar Family, bringing with him what remained of his original house, as well as the 8th EF. Since his joining with the Kalar Family, Atarous has gone back on the offensive, fighting to Liberate worlds from the Republic, as well as protect the citizens of the Empire. His most recent, and possibly one of his most important career moments, was his recent Capture of the world Dac, better known as Mon Calamari, giving the Empire access to a major ship yard. Recently defended Obroa-Skai from the Republic, and is credited with being the reason they joined the Empire. He recently participated in the Battle of Frostwake, leading his forces alongside other Sith and Imperials to crush the Republic. Through hard work, and team work, the Empire was victorious in the battle, and Atarous escorted an object back to Korriban for the Dark Council to review. After losing his Harrower Dreadnought, the Bastion, in battle over Hoth, he has recently acquired a new ship, a Defiant-class Dreadnought named the Bastion as well. Recently participated in a renewed Datacron hunt, where he turned his findings over to the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge for further study. After beating a Republic fleet on the border of Wild Space, the Eternal Fleet arrived with a renewed assault against the Core Worlds. Atarous distracted the fleet by trying to ram his ship, his crew willingly participating, which worked, allowing the remaining Republic and Imperial ships to escape. He was taken prisoner by Zakuul, and his crew executed for treason against the Eternal throne. He languished in prison for five years, before the Aristocra of House Hado discovered his location. Sinclair sent a small group of Mandalorians to break Atarous out, which they did. He has since returned to the Galaxy, making war on Zakuul at every opportunity. He wishes to restore glory to the Empire, and this will only be done by defeating Zakuul. Atarous has a certain Disidan for "Empress" Acina, as she shows no honor in bowing down to Zakuul. ''''